pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivalist Up2
created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|attributes = * * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 16.2.0|efficiency/_damage = 45 (max)|fire_rate = 97|capacity = 25/50|mobility = 130|accuracy = |range = |upgrades = N/A|theme = Zombie apocalypse themed|cost = Obtained from the Event Chest. (Initially) 180 (After)|level_required = Level 27}} The '''is a Primary weapon introduced in the 16.2.0 Halloween Night 2018 update. It is the second and final upgrade of the Survivalist. It can be obtained from the Halloween Event Chest. Appearance It is a compact carbine rifle with a grey colour scheme with several scratch marks. It has a grey pistol grip, trigger, receiver with a light grey ejection port, a handguard, and top rail. At the front of the weapon, it features a black foregrip mounted underneath, and a black muzzle break. Strategy The weapon overall deals decent damage, with a high fire rate and mobility, but this is paired with a below average ammo capacity, and moderate range and accuracy. Tips * In the right hands, this weapon can serve well for a general-purpose primary for almost all builds. * Aim for the head to maximize damage. * Be wary of the ammo capacity, as being careless can deplete its ammo reserves quickly. Try avoiding wasting too much shots against targets at longer ranges. * It should be noted that the weapon has a lower capacity than most Primary weapons in its class, try to reload after every battle to avoid getting caught off guard. * This weapon will quickly down unarmored opponents in direct combat. * Avoid open areas, especially where snipers are as the weapon is ineffective at longer ranges and due to the lack of a scope. * It fires armor piecing rounds, making useful for dealing against armored players. *It has a short magazine capacity, but makes up for it with its decent damage per shot. ** Though it deals decent damage, it suffers from a lower damage per second (DPS) than most primaries. * This weapon can be used for finishing off players. * Use an Ammo Pack to add one more magazine in the reserve capacity. Counters * Due to its ineffectiveness at longer ranges, pick off users at long range. * Area damage and shotguns make quick work of users. * It is deadly to attack head-to-head against users at close range. Instead, try flanking around the user and attack them from their sides. * Take advantage of the low ammo capacity and have a user deplete their magazine, leaving them vulnerable for attacks. ** In case of that, use a high damaging weapon such as the One Shot or the Lustful Vengeance then finish them off with a backup weapon. * Other primary weapons can outperform the rifle in terms of range and damage output. Attributes * '''Automatic * '''Armor Piercing: '''Deals 24% damage against armor with a 8% damage penalty against . Upgrades N/A Theme Zombie apocalypse themed. Supported Maps * Blockmart * Pumpkin Island Weapon Setups The weapon is effective when paired with other high damaging weapons such as Snipers and laser-based weapons. Trivia * According to its weapon file, it was during the Infection of San Blocksisco by survivors. * It can be compared as the opposite of the Compact Rifle as: ** The Survivalist boasts higher damage compared to the Compact Rifle's lower damage. ** The Survivalist has a lower ammo capacity compared to the Compact Rifle's. ** The Survivalist has a lower DPS compared to the Compact' Rifle's higher DPS. External Links * Ejection Port - -Beck- * Magazine - VeXeDZERO Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Armor Piercing Category:Themed Category:Event Chest Category:Upgrades